This proposal responds to the National Institutes of Health RFA NIAID-91- AI-07 and describes the renewal of the University of Washington (UW) Adult AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (ACTU). The following components of the RFA are included in the application: 9001 The Adult Clinical Trials Unit 9002 The Pediatric Subunit 9003 Support for Protocol Mandated Virology 9004 Support for Protocol Mandated Pharmacology 0001 Developmental Research in Virology 0002 Developmental Research in Pharmacology 0003 Developmental Research in Microbiology: Human Herpes Virus 6 (HHV-6)as an Opportunistic Pathogen in HIV Infected Individuals The UW ACTU was one of the original 14 centers funded in 1986. Since that time it has established itself as one of the central units in the ACTU system. Its faculty currently are Chair of the Executive Committee of the ACTG, Vice Chair of the Virology Committee, and members of 7 scientific core committees and/or working groups, and have been protocol chairs of several ACTG studies. The current proposal describes the unit's participation in past and current ACTG trials involving Phase I, II and III clinical trials of antiretrovirals, opportunistic infections, and pediatric and neurologic diseases and describes its proposal to continue their programs. Expansion of current efforts in Phase I/II trials of antiretrovirals, treatment of opportunistic infections and neurologic diseases, and the continued implementation of a community outreach program directed at expanding minority access to AIDS Clinical Trials is descried. Continued support for regional virology and pharmacology laboratory based programs, one of the strengths of the current center, is requested. A developmental virology grant to evaluate plasma viremia with virion associated PCR, as a means of monitoring antiretroviral therapy is included; as is a proposal to investigate the association between low glutathione activity and adverse effects to agents such as sulfa drugs. The proposal also describes a developmental grant to evaluate the in vivo interactions between the newly discovered HHV-6 and HIV-1, including studies to evaluate HHV-6 as an opportunistic infection in HIV infected children.